Here Comes Safeguarding and Parenting Troubles
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: The young Guv and his beloved girlfriend of nine years are babysitting his much younger nephews for a week, when his mum's sister Emma buggers off without any notice given and concerns start to add up. A/U set in modern 2019 Manchester with a 26 year old Gene Hunt and 23 year old Alex Price. The Gene Genie is born in 1993 like me, being 20 odd years younger than Philip Glenister.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the events of "21st Century Boy" as the young Guv and his fiancée Alex Price are having to babysit Gene's rambunctious younger nephews for a week. Inspired by CBBC'S "Our School" series 1 and 4 for all modern decor.**

**Set in 2019 Manchester with a 26 year old DI Gene Hunt and 23 year old Alex Price.**

* * *

Whenever she pictured it in her mind it looked terribly outdated, all of the decor putting her vividly in the '80s and early '90s. Surely they would have redecorated since then; she would have insisted upon it. Then again, her soon to be husband was a creature of habit and incredibly stubborn to boot. Molly – who never seemed to be more than eight or nine years old still – shouting at the top of her voice and telling her how naughty she was, not stopping even while Alex was crying at her wits end.

* * *

"You can have playtime before school and after school- , only if - -you are kind to your friends and

-listen and come straight to stand next to Auntie Alex when I ask.  
When I say one... two... you must run to me and stand next to me before I say...three , or you will have to miss playtime after school and go straight home." said Alex Price to Gene's three much younger nephews, the eldest Logan was 11 years old but acted much younger for his age usually egging the 4 year old to be extremely naughty along with a 6 month old baby.

"My mam's sister lets the kids run riot," when Alex Price dropped her jaw at three very young kids running around the house still in their pyjamas and on the furniture "I'm worried this is where your little sister Molly is picking up on throwing tantrums, I know your mam Caroline texted me about what my little nephews were doing to her behaviour. She said that it wasn't my fault they're like this, my mum's sister is an utter chav especially when I got informed that Logan's been naughty at his new secondary school North Manchester College over certain teachers." Gene scratched the back of his neck worried for his soon to be wife's younger sibling as this had his auntie Emma's name written all over it. "I'm beginning to think little Logan is far too young for the secondary school and college environment; his teachers now want me to supervise him - which is going to eat into my shifts as a Detective Inspector at Greater Manchester Police, but thankfully my dad being a DCI managed to square it with my skipper as he's told them Logan's awaiting a developmental assessment for potential Oppositional Defiance Disorder and learning disabilities thanks to bloody auntie Emma, leaving his special needs unchecked and the professionals at the time, took it as normal toddler behaviour; since he was two in 2010."

Alex Price gives her fiancée some sympathy "Oh, so you've been an uncle since you were 15 years old; I'm sorry that you practically have to raise these little boys yourself, where are their fathers?" wondering at the Jeremy Kyle atmosphere of Emma Hunt's home environment.

Gene pours his heart to his girlfriend of nine years, the young Guv has a sensitive side melting like chocolate "Their dads are deadbeats who think nothing of playing Xbox, being in and out of prison for domestic violence and stealing cars." He sits on the sofa with Alex Price listening to their song Spandau Ballet's "True" on the I-Pod docking station "So, these little nephews have bad influences by copying their thug dads and me mam just dreads having to babysit the boys over to ours as Stu will just copy Logan's loudness, Mum finds it too much ending up calling Dad - DCI of Greater Manchester Police who then has his working day interrupted to sort my much younger nephews and Stu out." Any small toys or those with 100 pieces are placed out of reach at Gene's parents abode whenever Stu and the three very young nephews play together as the 4 year old Lewis still puts things in his mouth and is too young still for proper Lego; so Michelle Hunt ensured she had Duplo blocks around.

* * *

Logan Hunt and his much younger brothers are making a mess with cereal and squashing Wotsits into the floor, however the three boys are never sat at the dining table or the 4 year old and 6 month old into highchairs; allowed to run around with food which could cause a choking hazard; spreading crumbs anywhere in the rooms.

"I remember the time when I was forced to bring them to your parents, my nephews stamped their cheesy puffs all over the floor and sofa then watched me try and hoover the orange crap off everything." Gene was trying to limit the damage from smeared yogurt and Coco Pops by spoonfeeding all three children, so they can't play with their food or throw it on to the kitchen lino floor.

* * *

"Logan acts and talks more like a 8 year old; which North Manchester College have raised concerns about from his Head of Year 7." The young Guv disclosed to Alex Price when doing the four year old's nursery run; broad shoulders, shaggy long hair and tall build, he made all the mums swoon over him while dropping kids off for the start of classroom time. "He still likes to watch fireman Sam etc." Alex Price observed this when Channel 5's _Milkshake _was on television; helping his girlfriend Lady B get his nephews ready for the school/nursery run on time, since Emma Hunt buggered off to the Gala Bingo halls last night near the Arndale Shopping Centre malls, leaving 4 year old Lewis Robert Hunt and 6 month old John Philip Hunt distressed by their mum buggering off without any notice given to Gene and Alex who are the only responsible adults in this tatty house even though it's his nephews.

_TBC_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_Concern is a Red Flag Best Raised_

**Gene and Alex have been called into North Manchester College yet again by the head of Year 7 regarding 11 year old Logan Hunt's behaviour, schoolwork and development. As his only responsible uncle, he has to take action against the poor parenting and chaotic home background raised by both schools, the two elder boys attend. Will it take Gene and Alex's professional relationship at Greater Manchester Police to the next level?**

* * *

"He loves playing with the younger kids aged 6-9 at home; but doesn't know how to act in front of kids his own age. And sometimes comes across as annoying to them. He cries a lot for the smallest of things." Gene Hunt observed whenever he was tasked with looking after his eldest 11 year old nephew Logan, noting something hasn't been right since he was a toddler of two or three years old.

"His peers are very much into football, rugby and PlayStation." said Mr. Morgan, head of Mathematics analysing Logan's schoolwork and handwriting "And his peers can automatically get on with their schoolwork; whereas Logan is running around, being hyperactive, disruptive and it won't be long before something serious happens Health & Safety wise." being candidly honest about whether a mainstream 11-19 year old college is really the right place for Logan Hunt without constant supervision in place and can they afford him being a liability on their insurance due to having to put intense risk assessments for each of his subjects in place.

"No one has ensured he's ready for secondary school as his year head I'm worried he'll become a bully. We found that the gap between your eldest nephew Logan is three to six years behind, in comparison to his peer group in Year 7."

"We are experiencing major behaviour problems as my soon to be husband and I are babysitting his three much younger nephews for a week." replied Alex Price ensuring her bangles are in place, a gold musical Casio digital watch and a long woman's T-shirt with New York City in blue and yellow, black smart skirt and mid heeled shoes adorned with a black cardigan and pearl necklace with straight jet black hair "In little Logan's psyche profile it's like a 4-7 year old going into year 7 amongst pre-teens as Gene's aunt hasn't bothered with the 11 year old boy's emerging behaviour and developmental problems..." normally Alex Price is in control, collected and having profiled many criminals back at the police station; this has her emotional as she grew up in a privileged middle class background with two parents and a godfather Evan White in the Law profession, so never had to deal with Jeremy Kyle style relatives who embarrass her beloved boyfriend she met at 16 and Gene was 18 in 2011 at the very same North Manchester College. "there are perhaps some red flags going on behind the scenes; especially he doesn't understand when it's OK to speak up or pipe down; in spite of every technique we tried, he still shouts out."

* * *

This morning, Year 7 have a Maths lesson with geeky but firm Mr. Morgan, how is going to cope with Gene Hunt's eldest nephew? As head of Mathematics, he has a black hipster beard, white collared shirt, a navy blue tie and black glasses in his classroom. "Shh, I'm saying we're done with the talking." one of the Year 7's questions something isn't matching up "Logan, why have you got a lolly?"

"Oh, no! I opened it straight after Food Tech and haven't finished it!" Logan Hunt says in a irritating 6 year old boy's voice.

"Right, that needs to go in the bin." said Mr. Morgan calmly sat at his computer suite facing the Year 7 form class.

"Can I finish it off?" he demands in the middle of his Maths class.

"No." Mr. Morgan is flat in his voice tone, it's not long before Logan's starting to push it too far. "That should be replicated - big words there."

"Big words, small man." Logan is now acting like a 6-9 year old and once again he's in hot water with Mr. Morgan as usual.

"Please, sit down before I lose it." Mr. Morgan points to Logan's blue chair, hoping that the use of gestures help Gene's eldest nephew take in instruction. "Shh,"

Logan has always had a mischievous side since he was two, way back in 2010 but as he got older and peers have long outgrown him, this had impacted on his school and family life significantly; since Michelle Hunt's sister refuses to get his potential learning and behavioural problems treated by letting the professionals believe it was just ordinary toddler behaviour at the time. He likes getting into trouble and opportunities to get this into proper diagnoses before he was eleven were ignored by Emma Hunt after his behaviour raised red flags since starting Nursery aged 3 in 2011.

"Oi! You know what? Logan just stand outside with your uncle." said 26 year old DI Gene Hunt who promptly carries little Logan out of the Maths classroom, clearly pissed off with his much younger nephew's behaviour and for wasting Mr. Morgan's time "You shouldn't be speaking when adults need to address the class." he was wearing his earrings, had his trademark mullet wearing his black jacket, a white collared shirt with thin blue stripes, jeans and black Doc Martens "You think; oh Sir's allowing it." said Gene calmly "All right, I expect better from you, as I'm the Guv." when Mr. Morgan tells Gene his prospective of Logan in the corridor addressing the young Guv rather than his eleven year old nephew directly as talking to Logan will just give the behaviour more attention "Sometimes your nephew is rude and he doesn't realise when he's being rude."

"Sorry, I was giggling!" replied Logan who seems too young for the formalities of a secondary school and college environment, Mr. Morgan opens the classroom door to let the young Guv supervise Logan back into class "All right, sit." he replied to the eleven year old.

"That's how I work!" Gene's nephew walks into the Maths class. There is a Dreams and Wishes charity fundraising poster on the right hand side of the wall into Mr. Morgan's classroom. "Let's work together nicely." said the 26 year old Gene Genie holding his nephew's hand back to the child's group table.

* * *

"When you're in class Logan, you do need to learn." after the Science teacher states she has to move on and the 11 year old boy can't manage putting his hand up to answer questions even though lots of his class people do, it hits home how different Logan Hunt is to other eleven year olds; many of his more mature peers have stated he is like an annoying little brother and is disruptive when a college full of teenagers does not need age inappropiate behaviour especially for those who find the noise frustrating. "Year 7! I have asked for silence, three times now." Alfie and Ethan can't cope with Logan since they have super sharp sensory sensitivities to disruptive pupils, sitting there being sensible and smart representing North Manchester College waiting either for something to happen or for the chaos from Logan to calm down "All of you need to answer these four questions." Ethan has a 'Learning Break' card in orange which helps him to signify when he's finding his class peers too much and can wait for things to settle before returning to his classwork. Ethan is a quiet person who doesn't like to interact much with his 11 year old cohorts and generally prefers the company of adults. And when the class becomes really rowdy, the female Science teacher orders "Stop talking now!" to Logan Hunt who is wandering around a science laboratory.

* * *

"But it's not fair, miss!" shouted 11 year old Logan Hunt, for his peers Logan can be imtimidating due to his maturity being 3-6 years behind that's double two thirds from his chronological age of eleven, leading to Ethan to have confidence and trust issues around his Year 7 class. Logan starts taunting by calling his classmates "FAKER, FAKERS!" out loud causing the Science lady to state "IN SILENCE!" Ethan indicates his orange 'Learning Break' card and leaves the class until they settle down. "Shouldn't be able to hear any voices, Year 7!" she is wearing black glasses, a black and white stripey top, very plain make-up and dark blonde hair with brown highlights cropped. "Everybody, go back to their original seats!" When the teacher yells and his form class are misbehaving, this is what drives Ethan to use his special 'Learning Break' card to take a moment to de-stress. But this is what happens when you mix brutal Tory government cutbacks and special needs or troubled children are forced into mainstream schools and colleges when they're not really trained, money flow situations or don't have the resources that Inclusion demands.

* * *

Ethan is a big daydreamer, likes drawing his own original superheroes and going on his trampoline - his mam and dad are from a generation when pupils like 11 year old Logan Hunt weren't ever allowed to enter mainstream schools/colleges - kept segregated in special schools back in the day. Ethan shares his bedroom with superheroes of his own, all illustrated from his own intrepretation and big imagination as everyday after school/college; Ethan spends his time drawing and creating his unique comic characters. Ethan created the North Manchester College mascot titled the 'Our School' robot giving a tribute to the CBBC Channel's documentary serial with a CCTV camera to monitor students. After a five minute break, Ethan is back in class with his Science coursework which is more than can be said for little Logan who snuck in his mum's Samsung Galaxy smartphone watching dodgy YouTube videos.

* * *

"Right, Logan go and stand outside now." said Mrs. Hammond gesturing towards the exit door of the science laboratory.

"But, miss... we..." whined Logan Hunt, clearly Mrs. Hammond cannot afford to have a liability in her science lab as Ofsted and the H&S inspectors would have her respected career on the line for leaving a child with no risk awareness around her materials.

"Out!" she scolded, gesturing to Gene Hunt to remove his elder nephew from the highly charged situation, because she suspects Logan cannot be left alone for even a minute compared to his same age peers.

"Oh, my days!" he was crying "But Miss it's not fair like." Manchurian accent can be heard as Logan Hunt throws a tantrum leaving the class.

"Stop talking now!" Mrs. Hammond states confidently.

* * *

"Your attitude stinks." said Mrs. Hammond to Logan Hunt directly; but instead of reflection, it gives the eleven year old more attention for negative reasons.

"No, miss..." sobbed Logan Hunt, nearly throwing himself on to the floor.

"Stop arguing with me now!" yelled Mrs. Hammond; she's had enough of an eleven year old boy with the mental age of around 6-9 years ruining her lesson plans in Science.

* * *

Logan then slides off the bannister of stairs dangerously and Gene Hunt has to catch his nephew before more tears or tantrums occur.

"Logan, stairs are not for playing on." said Gene putting the immature 11 year old boy into his arms "If you can't be trusted to use stairs safely; then uncle Gene Genie will have to hold your hand, carry you like a toddler or go in the lift for class changeover." The Guv reminded his elder nephew of possible consequences, it wasn't easy for Gene to micromanage since he hadn't had any proper parenting until now. Why was Logan only learning lessons that most children are taught when first starting Year R in primary school?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_Form Challenges_

**It is Alex Price's turn to look after Gene's demanding nephew whom acts like a 6-9 year old as she and the young Guv work well together whether in or out of Greater Manchester Police. **

* * *

This time it is 23 year old Alex Price's turn to supervise Logan Hunt from Form Time onwards as Gene needed to be back at Greater Manchester Police to cover the midweek shifts, finish any dregs of admin and learn about proper proceedure around the use of Tasers. "This morning, I have an exciting challenge for my form." said a dolly dressed teacher in glasses and a floral dress "Our job today, all right, is to learn about what makes a good interview, OK?" surrounded by a brightly coloured display entitled 'Birthdays' with balloon and banner designs to indicate students month of birth, a white swivel fan is on a chest of class drawers "Because you guys are going to have the opportunity to interview somebody very important, somebody very famous; all right? And someone who you might never not have the chance to speak to?"

Logan gets rather overexcited since he learned a famous person is going to visit North Manchester College and his class can interview him "Who?" asked one of the more mature members of Year 7. "OK, but who is the question?"

"Donald Trump!" spouted Logan Hunt who doesn't realise how inappropiate his answer is in class "Is there enough room for Air Force One to land on the hockey pitch?" asked PCSO Alex Price ensuring that the female teacher is not left in an uncomfortable situation with her very young step nephew Logan.

"Probably not." said another North Manchester College pupil. "Yeah." said the dolly dressed teacher. Someone said it might be a boxer, another guessed it would be an artist. Rachael and Matthew added Canadian pop singer Justin Bieber. "Who's going to be in our hot-seat?" asked the Form Time tutor. Yes, you've guessed the most unlikely person: Mr. Hicks the headteacher!

"Awww!" complained Logan Hunt loudly in front of his teacher, Alex Price and peer group like a younger child. "Surprise, surpise, it was only our headmaster Mr. Hicks!"

Alex Price took the time to address the 11 year old's awful behaviour "No, don't be rude about teaching staff like this, Logan otherwise there'll be no PlayStation tonight after school." scolded the 23 year old young woman who is like an auntie to the child, sitting behind Logan Hunt's group.

The form tutor asks three North Manchester College pupils about what makes a good interview.

A blonde haired girl with a pony tail replies "Oh, well I feel like the interviewer needs to be confident in the questions... and clear..."

"Yeah, because you're going to have an audience. You need to speak confidently with clarity."

The teacher states that it's very nerve wracking to speak up in front of a large audience.

"We need to make sure the audience are listening." said a blonde haired boy.

"Okay, so listening skills."

* * *

Low and behold Logan interferes again during Form Time "Miss, I can talk but I just can't listen that much." nearly putting his hand into his mouth.

"Yeah, Logan darling you summed yourself up there to a T my love." replied Alex Price blushing bright red in embarressment over Logan Hunt's in-class clown antics, ashamed that the love of her life has three very young but feral nephews; the boys parenting has now become a safeguarding concern for the North Manchester College and Ash Road Primary School that the 11 year old and 4 year old Lewis attend separately.

"But we got to work out now in our little groups, what we would like to know about Mr. Hicks. And you are going to come up with some different questions on Mr. Hicks."

The class pretend to be school staff members in an interview "How long have you been a teacher/headteacher?", "And what made you go into teaching?"

"I want to see that interaction." stated the form tutor. "I want to see body language and expressions." gesturing her hands in an interactive way.

"Do you find teaching young minds a pleasure, and if so why?" a boy pretends to be Mr. Hicks, the headmaster after the girl asked a question. "I find so much pleasure in teaching young minds, from Year 7 up! Oh I do love teaching them!"

* * *

"I'm going to choose three students from this class," randomly selecting from the groups of 11-12 year olds "who might normally find this challenge difficult."

"I think the people, who stand out are Megan, Logan and Ethan." But Alex Price raises some concerns about her beloved soon to be husband's nephew being entrusted with a school magazine headteacher's interview. "Now I have my question masters, it's time to work out exactly what juicy information we want to extract from the head."

"I remember being in here once." replied Logan Hunt carelessly.

"Right, because you were a naughty boy Logan, Miss do you really want a child with the mental age of 6-9 years old in a school magazine interview?" asked Alex Price who put on her professional tone, reserved for her criminology psychology position at Greater Manchester Police.

"Erm I had isolation in here." Logan interrupted the adults conversation.

"Well now today, you clearly proved you cannot be trusted with school magazine interviews. Miss you wouldn't let a 6-9 year old have a position like this!" childed Alex Price sitting Logan down in front of her face to ensure he has full attention on her. "What if Logan made a false allegation accusing any member of the teaching staff? I'm annoyed he's been selected for the headteacher's interview." She tells the female teacher that Logan could put a buzzer through the teaching staff of North Manchester College potentially leaving their reputations destroyed. "I'm going to report this; as my parents, godfather Evan, fiancee Gene Hunt and I can't afford to be fronting a court case over his auntie Emma's unstable child Logan's allegations."

"Oh, happy days!" laughed little 11 year old Logan as Alex Price holds his hand in leaving the North Manchester College premises.

"I will give you a telephone call and e-mail stating the reasons why, Mrs. Campbell with Logan's paperwork from the Child Development team of Salford NHS."

"Okay, Miss. Price have a lovely evening won't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**: _Influences Start At Home _

**Gene Hunt and Alex Price find out why his nephews are so screwed up after the Head of Year 7 ****complains that Logan had snuck in his mum's Samsung Galaxy smartphone during the science lesson at North Manchester College.**

* * *

"I just can't believe such young children would be so violent - where on earth do they get this behaviour from at 4? I may be just being naïve." said Alex Price who has seen first hand how destructive Gene's very young nephews were at home on her and the Guv's first day of babysitting after his auntie Emma just buggered off leaving three under 11's alone, it is uncertain when concerns were first raised by an anonymous neighbour - possibly when Logan first started Reception in 2012; then four year old Lewis was born in 2015 and John Philip, six months ago. "Funny," she smiled, her eyes flickering to his parted lips, temptingly close within reach, "you only ever increase mine." Alex Price had dreamt of her wedding day with Gene whenever they were together talking about their future. "Oh yeah," 26 year old Gene retorted, "like bloody Christmas Eve. Couldn't sleep for the excitement." Alex Price was born on 14/04/1996 while Gene Hunt's date of birth is 10/02/1993. The beautiful sight of Bolly in that tight red dress and ludicrous fur coat, a lifetimes of his fantasies combined into one.

"And I think _The Dumping Ground_ sometimes covers issues that little kids are not ready for. Like today there was a violent and abusive Dad who gave the Mum a black eye and was just generally aggressive and scary." said Alex aware that the three little boys are always placed in front of the CBBC Channel aimed at teenagers without Gene's auntie Emma vetting the programmes for suitability. Tracy Beaker is now banned after Logan said during a tantrum that he was going to tell his teacher, false allegations and then he would get to live in a kids care home.

Logan's behaviour in general has deteriorated, rude to teachers, swearing and bullying behaviour at North Manchester College since that Science lesson in which he snuck his mum's silver Samsung Galaxy smartphone to show his peers some very questionable _YouTube_ content until the female Science teacher caught him doing so.

As long as Logan and his two younger brothers are somewhere safe, Gene just now says in a bored voice "oh dear, don't get cross with your toys it's a bit silly," The three brothers, all under 11 hit and kick their toys for no apparent reason as they're well known for screaming and throwing tantrums for literally no reason. When other children are around, Logan and Lewis will snatch toys from them and then all hell breaks lose when adults try to take them back. The four year old also decided to try and bite which is rather worrying.

_It's the Guv. He needs your help. It's really important ;)_ Chris Skelton texted Alex Price when Gene urgently needs his girlfriend's support during a discipline meeting regarding eleven year old Logan Hunt.

Alex texted back: _OK, Nothin' bigger going on in the police station today, than kids stealing from sweet shops and old dears misplacing their pensions. See ya Gene :) _

Her attention was caught by the engagement ring on her left hand, soon to be Alex Hunt. "You also have a little sister Molly, who is 9?"

"Yes, that's correct, Mrs. Sharpe." she explained a little tentatively to Logan's science teacher at North Manchester College, Alex Price cradled the heart pendant with pride, running her hand over the diamond that shone despite the light in the classroom. "My mother Caroline Price is a lawyer along with my father Tim; noted concerning behaviour from Molly whenever my boyfriend's three boisterous nephews came over to play. Gene felt bad as this had his auntie Emma's name written all over this, even though my parents reassured that his nephews chaotic parenting and rough home life wasn't his fault nor problem..."

The sinking feeling she'd started to feel in her gut confirmed that the Guv's very young nephews were very screwed up, even though they are only all 11 and under with the eldest just started secondary school in Year 7 of North Manchester College, Alex Price was clearly trying her hardest not to get emotional over the latest update to the three little boys chaotic homelife and crap parenting, upon hearing Logan's behaviour at North Manchester College deteriorating. Emma Hunt would get what was coming to her for being such a neglectful parent, as the concerns add up to the bigger picture since the siblings were barely out of babyhood. The first impression on Gene Hunt's very young nephews was vivid in her mind. To go to Emma Hunt's house in particular. She'd never been to the area before. Alex gathered that the two schools should be inviting their behaviour support team in to observe Gene's nephews and offer new strategies to support them before it's too late.

The older daughter of Tim and Caroline Price; two successful London lawyers "Oh, Gene," she said, her heart aching for him, "I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have to go through this." being sensitive in the North Manchester College parents meeting. "S'alright, Bolly. Lot's 'appened to my much younger nephews since then." taking a moment to pause when Mrs. Sharpe carries on in her well schooled professional manner. "And, I have to say, if nursery knew Logan was like this, they have completely let both you and him down by not getting support and referrals in place sooner." said Alex Price getting used to the situation of her beloved boyfriend having to care for his three very young nephews at such short notice; since auntie Emma buggered off leaving three under 11s alone in the house at risk.

"Could he not just be too young for secondary school?" replied Gene Hunt who knew Logan was a very young eleven, is awaiting a developmental assessment with potential ODD on the cards and behaves more like a younger 6-9 year old boy. "Lady B, help will not come until he is failing to the extent that it pisses off the teachers - this is really the bottom line." sighed Gene Hunt fidgeting with his pen unsure on the direction to take next as his uncle of 15 years older.

"Logan will pick up something and throw it, follow teachers round the room and hit you or try some other technique to get your attention. He even broke one of the computers a couple of weeks ago by throwing a keyboard or mouse at it in the ICT suite." replied Mrs. Sharpe the science teacher. She says that his behaviour as described is at the worse end of normal and as Gene'd tried everything that she was going to suggest she is going to refer his nephews. The female science teacher says the referral will be to someone who specialises in challenging behaviour in children. "He also seems to enjoy being sanctioned and revels in an argument."

Tonight after the incident with sneaking his mum's smartphone into school showing his classmates _YouTube_ during a science lesson; Logan was in a foul mood, bolshy, demanding and generally throwing his weight around.

"Uncle Gene give me the fucking smartphone, now!" Logan is very destructive and will break his toys or rip his posters off the walls after Gene immediately confiscated his mum Emma's smartphone after going through the content; half of it so inappropiate for a impressionable, troubled and vulnerable 11 year old boy.

"No, darling Logan; go and play with your toys instead." trying to prevent his eldest nephew from touching any adult digital technology devices, tickling Logan to distract him from wanting his mum's smartphone which is put in a sealed evidence bag, since Gene and Alex had a phone call from the Cybercrime unit that they want the silver Samsung Galaxy unit for evaluation tomorrow as it's part of evidence against his auntie Emma Hunt. Michelle Hunt had went no contact with her younger sister after Stu copied Logan's badly parented behaviour to the level that she had to call Gene's father, DCI Dave Hunt to sort out the mess that the three much younger nephews have caused at his and Michelle's abode.

"Give me back the smartphone!" screamed 11 year old Logan Hunt throwing Lego Duplo bricks at Gene and Alex, frustrated over the changes that are occurring.

"No, it's for grown up adults only." said Alex Price encouraging the eldest boy to build and play with the Lego Duplo bricks on the faded violet carpet in the lounge, it does the trick; he is now playing like a proper child with the mini figures and bright green chunky Lego toy car in front of the brightly coloured Lego Duplo house to promote awareness of everyday routines.

* * *

This morning Gene was treating himself to a fry-up for breakfast, while his very young nephews were all at nursery and school. An old iPod that belonged to Gene, seemingly full of music from the '80s and '90s as well as current bands like Mumford & Sons, The Black Eyed Peas and Adele. He'd been scrolling through the iPod for what could have been the entire afternoon, letting it play out for a while then taking out the headphones. "Ah, The Human League. They're one of my faves. Along with Eurythmics and Roxy Music." Alex Price couldn't remember being particularly enamoured by Spandau Ballet, and she was fairly sure that Gene wouldn't have had a secret penchant for the New Romantics genre. "Take it you don't fancy a fry-up, then?" he asked Alex Price who instead chose some cereal to have for today's breakfast. "Just...lookin' for somethin'. Me Casio watch. Dunno where I put it last." moaned Gene who was looking all around his auntie Emma's for his silver Casio digital watch retracing his steps before starting another day at Greater Manchester Police with his colleagues in CID.

The caller spoke so fast and frenzied that he could barely make out what they were saying, but he recognised the teacher's voice instantly, it meant he was to be pulled aside for a chat about 4 year old Lewis Hunt's aggressive behaviour with other children whenever toys are involved.

Gene returned, pulling the driving gloves from his jeans pocket "Time to fire up the Ford Mondeo Titanium X, get to Ash Road Primary's nursery." he said listening to a generic bass song blaring on the Ford CD stereo with MP3 capability, "Alright, keep yer 'air on," Gene muttered into the receiver of his smartphone "Now, go through that again because I didn't catch more than two words." Gene sat in the driver's seat, hands unmoving on the wheel, fighting off the regret that had been building within him since the whole thing with his very young nephews began. The police force was his life, ever since he'd been a boy barely out of short trousers, so he might as well stick to what he knew; staying where he could make a difference, even though it didn't feel like he was fit for much at the moment.

"Lewis Hunt will kick other kids and stuff pretending to be the Power Rangers," said the concerned Ash Road Primary School nursery teacher. "We also noted four year old Lewis Hunt has been awful to other kids and the teacher; today for instance he has hit 3 children, strangled another and screamed at the teacher 'I hate you, you are stupid!' he lashes out, he screams and cries even if he is asked to do something simple like sit on the carpet." with the written incident form dated 01/10/2019 regarding 4 year old Lewis Hunt in front of him, Alex Price takes a photo of the report on her smartphone in case it is needed as evidence when referrals get made.

* * *

"Ahh, Guv," Chris whined as the rest of CID looked on, half in admiration and half in disbelief, "but it's only two months until Christmas!" John Lewis usually has a gift list for children who'll be spending Christmas in refuges due to domestic violence.

"So?" Gene replied. To say that he was not in the mood for this was the understatement of the century. "You're not bloody Father Christmas, are yer?"

Gene finally finds Emma Hunt via social media to confront her about all the little things of her crap parenting adding up to big trouble into the picture "Logan and Lewis run the risk of being thrown out of their current nursery and school; since you have done nothing about their behaviour, so much so your 11 year old son is now considered 3-6 years behind his Year 7 peers in North Manchester College." The young Guv was furious with his mum's sister for messing up his three very young nephews to a level that safeguarding concerns were starting to be raised. "Do you really want his teachers spending all their time dealing with this rather than teaching the rest of the class and their specialist subject?" Gene was waiting for answer as he drove to Blackpool; after finding where Emma Hunt absconded to since the night she went to the Gala Bingo halls leaving three under 11s alone overnight; so Gene Hunt and Alex Price were the only relatives that could be called upon at such short notice on that night during which an anonymous neighbour raised the alarm. North Manchester College have given Gene Hunt and Alex Price loads of forms to fill in about his eldest nephew's behaviour that he doesn't even understand. They have said that if we don't sort this behaviour out now, then it's going to cause lots of problems when he moves through the school into Sixth Form.

"So what? Ask me ex boyfriends, they're the ones who trapped me with unwanted little shits!" yelled Emma Hunt punctuating every word with gestures getting increasingly snappy with her now adult nephew who is in the police service, not even bothered that Logan was sent home today 'on report' with a letter from his Year 7 form teacher.

"Me and my girlfriend Alex Price have been called into North Manchester College about Logan's behaviour yet again; your 11 year old boy is argumentative, contrary, downright rude and ignores instructions repeatedly." stated the young Guv coolly with his gorgeous blue eyes confronting his mum's sister for allowing three under 11s to be dangerously out of control and puts home the point it is now a MASH safeguarding issue "How do these poor secondary school teachers manage an 11 year old hell bent on defying you, running away, throwing things etc?" Gene parked his Ford Mondeo Titanium X saloon away from any street lights so his red car wasn't illuminated outside the rough looking Blackpool seaside resort, this side of Lancashire. "this now needs to be looked at as soon as possible for everyone's sake and appropriate measures put in place." replied Alex Price dressed in her black suit, white collared shirt, pink lipstick, smart navy shoes and black skirt with leggings; hair tied back.

"He just cannot behave at school and home; each year it seems Logan has upped his game slightly and gets worse because you haven't sought professional help when flagged up, after noticing Logan misbehaving consistently since Nursery by Ash Road Primary School aged 3." Gene was wearing his famous green shirt with jeans and tiger print boots and a grey suit. "but you were stupidly wishful thinking, hoping he would make a fresh start for year 7 at a mainstream secondary school!" The school are pretty much getting ready to permanently exclude him so now the pupil referral unit could potentially get involved with Logan Hunt's case "You know what my girlfriend Alex Price in her experience as Greater Manchester Police's criminal profiler; said to me earlier: 'I can't even guarantee that he would behave there at a pupil referral unit.' you're the brass monkey who dragged up three under 11s with no boundaries, dear auntie."

"Fine, you have your flaming nephews; I regret even being a parent." spat Emma Hunt who was a few years younger than Gene's mam born in 1978, a red haired woman who hasn't changed since her teenage years; refusing to parent the three very young boys in any shape or form. Emma doesn't even notice Gene's nephews could have potentially been placed into care if it wasn't for her nephew Gene Hunt and his girlfriend of nine years Alex Price taking over the parental responsibility until his mum can seek legal guardianship over the three very young boys.

* * *

"So we had no choice but to constantly supervise 11 year old Logan Hunt at North Manchester College in the weeks that followed the Foundation 1 classroom incident, when Lewis Hunt's behaviour became much worse, completely trashing rooms throwing toys, bricks, baskets, shelves etc, saying nasty things, calling people names."

_4 year old Lewis Hunt has been at Ash Road Primary School 3 weeks now and they have already had a lady from the SENCO team in to assess him, the health visitor will be out to see us and sent off a CAF form, his behaviour has spiralled out of control, he is swearing, throwing things, punching, headbutting, biting, spitting, throwing food, screaming. You name it he is doing it, his anger is so venemous its scary, he understands right from wrong; but this is now under investigation; he tells the staff when he is going to do something, there is no anger build up just outbursts its calculated and planned, he is weeing on staff and threatening to poo on them, they are by all admissions quite scared to be left alone with him. He has also told them he will tell uncle Gene that they have stood on his foot or smacked him!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **_Nick Carling's__ House Party and the Roast Dinner_

**Nick Carling, Ray's teenage nephew has his first house party, while DI Gene Hunt, Alex Price and the rest of their friends were out for the night for an 1980s inspired costume party at the local nightclub. In other events Gene Hunt cooks his three very young nephews their first ever proper sit down dinner in their entire life.**

* * *

All four got out of their cars and went inside. In the house there was only bag of trash which surprised Maya Roy and Ray and nothing was broken. Nick finished moving the furniture back into place after they had moved it the night before to make a dance floor. And Gene's mother Michelle was sitting at the table making sure they did a good job. When she saw that Gene, Ray, and Maya had come in; Alex Price picked up her handbag said goodbye and left.

"Well Nick you did well nothing is broken and there is only one bag of trash" said Ray.  
"Thanks uncle I had to throw out one arse out though" said Nick Carling.

"Oh, why what did they do?" asked Alex Price.  
"The fucker brought beer and I told him to leave and he said no so I throw him out in a style that would make you and Gene happy" said Nick.  
"Good boy, you will make a good police officer someday" said Gene.

"Nick I'm glad you made that boy leave and you did not get the police called on you." said Maya.

"We are not stupid; we know not to have beer and other junk at party; we want to be able to have another one " replied Nick.  
"You two are very good and responsible, unlike my fiancee's auntie." said Alex.

Gene was dressed as Simon Le Bon from Duran Duran, Chris Skelton was dressed as David Bowie from Labyrinth, Sam Tyler dressed as Bodie from _The Professionals _and Ray Carling dressed in a brown leather jacket and a curly perm as the Brunch Club did an Eighties themed night, no guesses for who the girls were dressed up in being some popular girl singers from the time.

* * *

Gene was at the oven checking on the food and Lewis Hunt was in his booster seat drinking milk from his sippy cup. The smell of roasted chicken in the house went around the lounge "Auntie 'Lex is pretty" said four year old Lewis Hunt, who is wiping his kisses in he gets from Gene Hunt and Alex Price.

"I love you, my sexy Gene Genie," she whispered.  
"I love you, too my beautiful Bolly" he replied softly. "Wow that beauty place did a good job!"

* * *

**This is a lighthearted chapter as I got inspired by a 1980s party poster on Facebook and wanted to see the young Guv and his mates all dressed up as certain icons from the decade. I also wanted to introduce his three very young nephews to the first ever proper dinner with vegetables and Gene Hunt does make a lovely roast, mmmmmmm.**


End file.
